Wild Days
by sistersister3
Summary: The ppg and rrb are 18 and have been dating for 3 years. What happens when they all go on a trip to Hawaii together. Will there be heartbreaks? Good times? Happy memories? Maybe even some love and fights? There's only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Wild Days Chapter:1**

One Summer Day

Butch was sitting on the bed in his room while his brothers were downstairs eating breakfast.

"Ugh! There's nothing to do in this house", Butch exclaimed. He shrugged his shoulders, "Guess i'll watch some TV" _"Hope "Friends" is on", _he thought to himself.

Luckily when he turned on the TV "Friends" was on. It was at the end of the episode when Racheal and Joey were singing to there baby "_Baby got back". _As Joey smacked Racheal's butt Butch laughed.

"Huh, Racheal really do got back don't she", he said while smirking.

A commercial came on advertising a trip to Honolulu,Hawaii. _"That looks like fun. Especially with those hula girls there. I wonder if Buttercup would like to go there with me",_ he thought in his head.

He and Buttercup had been dating for 3 years, ever since they were 15 and Butch and his brothers turned good. This also goes for his brothers and their counterparts.

Butch's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

He quickly turned off the TV and yelled,"Come in!". He turned to the door, only to see Buttercup,Bubbles,Blossom,and his brothers.

"We're ready to go", Bubbles said gleefully as she bounced up and down, her blonde pigtails moving with her.

"Wait, why aren't you dressed?"Blossom asked, tilting her head a little at Butch's casual clothes.

"What? And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Butch thought as he looked at his forest green T-shirt that read "DON'T MESS WITH ME" in bold, black letters and his ripped,baggy black jeans with chains going off the side finished off with a pair of black combat boots.

"Don't tell me you forgot about today! I mean i knew you forgot things easily,but this is just FREAKIN' UNBELIEVABLE!" Buttercup screamed at Butch.

"Calm down butterbabe. I didn't forget about our anniversary, I just lost track of time. You understand, don't you?!",Butch said/asked.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Whatever,just get dressed and be happy that today is our anniversary because if it was any other day, I would have been punched your face in."

"O-Okay" Butch said as he smirked and kissed her before he asked them to wait outside while he got dressed.

"That was a close one," Butch said as soon as everybody else was out the door" I totally forgot." He opened his closet and got out a pair of nice,black but formal jeans, an army green shirt and a black blazier.

Once he was done changing he walked out of his room and out the door to where the gang was. It was the first time he actually got a chance to see what everyone looked like.

Buttercup was wearing a knee-length,pixie-cut dress that was strapless and had various shades of greens. She also wore see through,black lace stockings that were stuffed in her black and green converse, and a short-sleaved, black half-jacket over her dress. Her hair was pressed straight, so it reached her mid-back, she wore black eyeliner and a little bit of red lipstick. She accesorized with gold star earrings,a gold necklace that had a star with a green emerald within it and gold bracelets.

Bubbles wore a spaghetti-strap silk dress that stopped a little below her knees. It was a layered ocean blue dress with a black ribbon around the waist that was tied to the side. She wore strappy blue heels and a black half-jacket with faint dark blue flowers printed on it. Her hair was in her signature pigtails but over the years it had grown so it reached down to her hips. She wore a light blue choker with a dark blue flower on it, silver dangling earrings and bracelets, and light blue eyeliner and clear lipgloss.

Blossom wore a ruffled hot pink dress that was long so it almost reached her ankles and had a little cut on the side by her left leg. It was held up by the pieces of the dress that tied around her neck so her back was shoes were black pumps with hot pink designs on them and she wore a black half-jacket like her sisters but hers was zipped up and outlined with hot pink designs. She had her hair up in her signature ponytail but it was tied with a black wore red lipsick, black eyeliner, and red heart earrings, and a heart necklace with a pink diamond.

Boomer and Brick had on the same thing as Butch except in their signature color.

"Wow. You look amazing.",Butch said to Buttercup as she blushed at his words.

"You don't look so bad yourself.",she complimented him.

"Okay, if you two love birds don't mind, we would like to get going before our next birthday comes.",Brick said while chuckling.

"Awww man, I left my phone. I'll be right back.", Brick said as he started to go back into the house.

"Oh no you don't.",Blossom said as she turned him back around"I mean who would you need to call and we're already late as it is."

"B-But what if it's an emergency and someone needs me.", Brick asked pleadingly(he loves his phone)

"It'll just have to wait, and if it's a real emergency, then they'll know to call me", Blossom said matter-of-factily as she held up her phone.

"Whatever.", Brick said and it was obvious that he was mad, but he knew not to say something backto her or he'll face the consequences.

"Alright everybody let's go!", Boomer yelled so that he had everybody's attention.

"Finally!",everybody but Boomer and Brick said.

"I still want my phone.",Brick mumbled under his breath so that nobody could hear him.

So they all walked to Brick's car and left to go to dinner for their anniversary.


	2. Chapter 2

At Vermon's Steakhouse

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DIDN'T MAKE A RESERVATION?" Buttercup yelled at the host.

"S-Sorry M-Ma'am but I don't see your name on the guest list.", the man stuttered out of fear.

"Well,check it again because if you don't find a way to get our name on this list, then I'm going to break my foot so far off in your sorry ass your mother's going to feel it." The man was still standing there with his mouth wide open in shock. Then Buttercup screamed at the man who's name tag read "Shelton","What the hell are you still looking at. PUT OUR NAMES ON THE LIST! Geesh."

"W-Well, let's see. We have some room for 6 people at 8:30. Does that sound fine miss?""But we made reservations for eight!", Buttercup argues. Butch buts in," Um, we'll take the 8:30 reservation.""Why are you defending him?!", Buttercup yells at Butch while pointing a finger at Shelton. "Buttercake calm down its only 15 minutes from now.I know you can wait.",Butch said trying to calm Buttercup who was fuming with rage. "Okay I'll calm down for now.", she says through her gritted teeth while still glaring at Shelton.

"Wow Buttercup, you didn't have to be so mean.", Bubbles stated after her brain registered what had just happened."I'm sorry Bubbles, but he just got on my nerves. I mean how couldn't our name be on the list. Boomer made our reservation, didn't you Boomer?", she said/asked as she turned towards Boomer."Ha,ha. Yeah...I did.", he said nervously while focusing on everything but Buttercup. "Seeee! I just don't get it.",Buttercup exclaimed. "Well on the bright side. We just passed 5 minutes by talking to each now we only have to wait 10 minutes.", Blossom said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, doesn't that make you feel better?",Brick asked Buttercup. "No.",she said as she walked away and sat down in one of the waiting seats. "Well it's still our anniversary and we should just enjoy it together.", Butch said as he sat down next to her.

5 Minutes Later 

Shelton walked over and said,"You have 5 minutes till you will be seated.", Buttercup snapped at the nervous man," Dont you think we already know that-" "Thank you mister.", Boomer says, cutting of Buttercup."Buttercup what is wrong with you," Blossom said," Stop acting like a spoiled brat." Buttercup and Blossom argued for a while but was interrupted by Shelton. "Follow me I will take you to your seats.",Shelton shelton led them to their seats, he handed them their menu.", Here we are. Have a nice dinner."Shelton said.

At The Table

The boys asked the girls how they were feeling. As the girls were about to awnser, Ace, Cody and Dexter interrupted, "Yeah how are you feeling?". Buttercup was the first to awnser "Fine until you showed up.". "Ooh,she fiesty!" Cody said. Ace replied by saying, "Oh I like' em fiesty." Brute, Brat and Berserk came out of nowhere and butted in," Hey boys how yah doing." "Who in the world brought you back from the grave?",Buttercup said," Thought we got rid of you a long time ago." " Ok, can this night get any worse!", Blossom shouted out," CAN WE AT LEAST HAVE A NICE ANNIVERSARY DINNER!"(p.s. they're just dating,thery're not married)"Ohh, if it isn't the dusty puff girls." Brute said. "Say one more thing and i'm gonna KNOCK YOUR FUCKING BLOCK OFF." shouted Buttercup. "Do something then!", Berserk said. "Ok.", Buttercup got up and sucker punched Berserk and Brute right in the face. Then it was an all out war between the ppg and ppnkg.

"Ooooh cat fight!", Ace, Cody, and Dexter said. "SHUT UP!", the boys shouted simotaneously. Brute was knocked out cold and Berserk got up a couple seconds later. Breserk tried to punch Buttercup but she dodged and Blossom punched her."This is a nightmare!", Bubbles said as she kicked Brat, who was standing there in shock. "Well it's nice to see our babes in action.", said Butch. "Just look at my Butternut.", Ace bragged. "Hey idiot, she my Butterbabe you jackass, and shes not a Butternut so stop calling her that!",Butch yelled."'And who's gonna stop me?",Ace asked. Boomer slammed his hands on the table as he got up and said," I AM.", (in a low pitch voice). Cody slapped Boomer like a girl trying to defend Ace. Boomer then said trying his best not to laugh, "What was that?". He thought to himsef,_" I'll show you a real punch!" _Boomer then came to his senses and punched Ace out cold. Brute had gotten up around this time. She didn't remember anything till this point.

During The Fight

Blossom was fighting Berserk. Berserk punched Blossom and Blossom did a round house kick and punch combo. Then Berserk fell to the ground and the crowd that had surrounded the fight yelled," K.O.!"

Brick was fist fighting Dexter. Dexter was losing badly. He had a broken nose, a dislocated shoulder, and various bruises on his body.

Buttercup and Bubbles were tag teaming against Brute and Brat. Buttercup and Brute went first. (Ding Ding Ding) Buttercup tried to punch Brute but she blocked then yelled, " Is that all you got? I would have expected more from the toughest Powerpuff Girl,or is it the weakest?". After she finished that statement, she gave Buttercup a strong blow to the nose and that was all Buttercup needed before she snapped and punched Brute multiple times in the face and gut. "Now who's the toughest you bitch!?",Buttercup said as Brute fell to the ground in pain.

She then walked to Bubbles and said," Alright, your turn. Go kick Brat's ass." "Okay!", Bubbles said excitedly. She hadn't beat the crap out of somebody in a long time and what would be better than doing that to Brat. Once she reached Brat, Bubbles saw that she was already in fighting stance and had started charging at her. She yawned and stretched then she gracefully moved out of the way making Brat fall on her face. Bubbles quickly pinned Brat to the floor then said to her," Too slow." After that, she yanked Brat up by her hair then kicked her in the stomach and punched her about 5 times in the face giving her a bloody nose, black eye, and a busted lip. "YOU BITCH! Look what you did to my face!", Brat yelled. "I know. No need to thank me. I just thought you needed a major improvement.",Bubbles replied then kicked her in the head knocking her out.

Butch and Boomer started to beat the shit out of Cody since Ace was out cold. They both took turns having one hold him while the other punched and kicked him in whatever places they could. He was unconsious a long time ago but they were having way too much fun to stop. They eventually thought that he had enough, so Boomer finished him off by kicking him in the balls then throwing him on the ground. "Bet that taught that fucker to mess with us.",Boomer said. "It better had, but I wouldn't mind whooping they asses again because that was fun.", Butch replied. "I know...Hey Butch, look who's waking up. Do you think we should take him out?",Boomer asked pointing towards Ace who was dusting himself off. "Yeah, but you stay here. I'm going to handle him myself.",Butch stated as he walked over to Ace, cracking his knuckles._ "Time to have some real fun." _he said to himself.

"Yo jackass. I need to set a few things straight.",Butch said as he stopped in front of Ace. "Me too. Buttercup is mine so back o-", he was cut off by Butch punching him in the jaw. "That's for hitting on my girl and this is for wasting my time on you faggots.",Butch said punching him a little harder. "And for being sickening to look at, *punch* and just a plain annoyong asshole*punch*just because I don't like you*punch*and once again for hitting on my girl", He said punching harder and harder after every reason. Ace was barely consious."Now you get this straight. If you come near Buttercup, touch her, say anything about her, or even **think** about her again, **I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS TO THE NEXT CENTURY THEN CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND MAKE YOU EAT THEM WHILE I STRANGLE YOUR WORTHLESS ASS!** Do you understand?"he said glaring daggers at Ace. Ace was too beaten up and shocked to say anything. " I said **DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?" ** -silence-

Butch threw Ace on the ground and kicked him in his stomach making him groan in pain. "Thought so."he scoffed then walked to everyone else and realized that everybody was done with their fights and were staring wide-eyed at him. Before he could say anything he was attacked by Buttercup in a long hungry kiss.

"Butch, that was awesome! You beat the shit out of that motherfucker!",Buttercup exclaimed when they finally broke apart. "I didn't know anybody was watching.",Butch said after getting some air. "How could you not. I'm sure that the other side of the world heard you."Brick said. "Yeah, you were pretty loud, but I don't blame you, that jackass deserved it.", Boomer said. "I know this was amazing and all that but look at the mess we made and I don't think a certain manager is happy about it.",Blossom said jabbing her thumb in the direction of the manager of this restaurant,Vermont.

"Excuse me but I am going to have to escort you out f the building. You are disturbing the guests and destroying my property. I will mail you the bill tomorrow.",Vermont said in his french accent."But it was all their fault.",Bubbles whined pointing her finger at the unconsious punks,Ace,Cody,and Dexter.,"We didn't even get to make our order." "Sorry miss but you all must leave. SECURITY!"Vermont said/called. Then two bulky men came and dragged the puffs and ruffs out of the restaurant and all the way to Brick's car.

"Let go of me. I can walk myself. I am not a dog!",Buttercup yelled getting out of the man's grip. Then she flipped him off and plopped into the back seat of the car, clearly pissed. It wasn't long before everybody else loaded into the car and they started heading home. Butch was seated next to Buttercup. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear,"I'm sorry that this didn't work out."

"Whatever.",she replied. "I have something that would make up for it though, but you'll have to find out when we get home." She didn't answer.

He sighed and sat back in his seat and waited to get home.

(sorry for the late update. had to think of what to write.)


	3. Character Description

Wild Days Characters

I just remembered that I never really described everybody in the story, so that's what I'm going to do.

Powerpuff Girls

Blossom is 18, and has pink eyes, and long auburn hair. She got tired of taking care of it, so she cut it to were it's at her lower back. She is 5"7 and has 34 D-Cup breasts. She has nice curves and an hourglass frame. She is still the bossy leader she was when she was younger, but she has grown a little more laid back. She is planning on going to college in a few months and has already gotten accepted to about 4 of them. She is dating Brick and is hoping that he get accepted into the same colleges as her. She is a smart girly girl and over time has grown to love sweets. She has gained the power of the elements, but her specialty is fire, lava, and phsycic and telepathy powers.

Buttercup is 18(3 seconds younger than Blossom). She has lime green eyes, and black hair that she grew out, so now it's at her mid-back. She is 5"8 and has 38 E-Cup breasts. She has to die for curves, a flat stomach, and an hourglass frame that boys drool over. She doen't really like her feminine assettes, but learned how to like them and use them to her advantage. She stlll has her short temper and her attitude, but neither has calmed down any. Around when she was in 7th grade, she decided that she should take education more seriously, and from then has gotten A's and B's and has been accepted to 2 or 3 colleges. She is going on a scholorship she got from playing sports. She is dating Butch and though they argue a lot, they still love each other. She still is a huge tomboy but she will were a skirt or dress every now and then. She loves to get into fights. She also gained the power of the elements, but her specialty is earth, metal, nature, and wind and storm powers.

Bubbles is 18(3 seconds younger than Buttercup) has baby blue eyes and blonde hair that has grew down to her hips. She is 5"6 and has 36 D-Cup breasts. She has awesome curves and an hourglass figure. She is still a total girly girl and loves fashion. She never was dumb when it came to learning, she was just oblivious to some things that happens around her. She has gotten accepted into 3 colleges and is going to study art and fashion. She is still bubbly and nice towards almost everybody but when she is mad, all hell breaks loose. She is dating Boomer and is hoping that he pops the question before the end of college. She gained the power of the elements but her favorites to use are water, ice, snow, healing, and electricity powers.

Rowdyruff Boys

Boomer is 18 but he is 2 seconds younger than Butch. He has dark ocean blue eyes and blonde hair that is usually spiked at the ends and goes to a little bit above his shoulders. He is 6"1 and has an has a nice body and is not too lean but not too bulky. He is still the trouble maker but is nicer towards people than his brothers. He has already been accepted into a college that Bubbles might have. He is glad that he might get to spend all of college with his girlfriend. He has a mild-temper so he doesn't get very mad but if he does it'll be so scary, some people might shit their pants. He and his brothers gained the dark elements but their not evil, they just look a little scarier than the girls' elemental powers. His specialty is dark water, ice, snow, healing and electricity powers.

Butch is 18 but 2 seconds younger than Brick. He has forest green eyes and black hair that is naturally spiked, but not spiked upwards. It reaches his shoulders. He is 6"3 and has a rock hard 8-pack. His is better built than his brothers. He isn't bulky or very lean though. He is still the bad ass bad boy that everyone wants, but he's taken by Buttercup. He likes getting into fights and still has an attitude and short-temper. When he's mad it's like he's out to kill. He has also been accepted into the same colleges as Buttercup and is going to study sports and physical development. He gained the dark elements but he specializes in the powers of dark earth, metal, nature, and wind and storms.

Brick is 18 and has blood red eyes and spikey auburn hair that goes a little past his shoulders. He is 6"2 and has a well built 8-pack but he isn't bulky or too thin. He is a little more sophisticated and calmer than his brothers but he still likes to play tricks and stuff. He dates Blossom obviously and he has gotten accepted into 4 colleges and he plans on going to the same one Blossom chooses. He gets mad but not very easily and when he's angry you probably just want to leave him alone and let him deal with it. He gained the dark elements also and he prefers to use fire, lava, phsicic and telepathy powers.

Background

The girls dad, the professor, died when they were 14. They were devastated but the boys helped them cope with it. That is also what made them start having feelings for each other, but they couldn't date because the boys were evil. The boys realised that they loved the girls, so they abandoned Mojo and being evil about a year later. When they confessed to the girls, they found out that they loved them too and they started going out.

THAT'S IT THANK YOU FOR READING


	4. Chapter 3

Wild Days Chapter:3

Previously on Wild Days:

_**"Let go of me. I can walk myself. I am not a dog!",Buttercup yelled getting out of the man's grip. Then she flipped him off and plopped into the back seat of the car, clearly pissed. It wasn't long before everybdy else loaded into the car and they started heading home. Butch was seated next to Buttercup. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear,"I'm sorry that this didn't work out." "Whatever.",she replied. "I have something that would make up for it though, but you'll have to find out when we get home." She didn't answer. He sighed and sat back in his seat and waited to get home.**_

They soon arrived at the boys house. Since it was their anniversary, the girls decided to spend a night with the boys."You see what happens when they come around? I can't control myself and so those jackasses got us thrown out!",Buttercup yelled as she walked in the door."It's okay Buttercup no need to yell. We can eat here and have the boys make it for us", Blossom said pointing to the boys."WHA-Who said-...We didn't say that!",the boys screamed/stuttered at the girls."But Boomie, I'm hungry and I'm too sad too cook. Can you? Pretty pleeeeeeaaaaasssssse?",Bubbles whined giving Boomer the puppy dog face. "Don't look at me like that. You know I can't say no to that.",Boomer said."So, is that a yes?",she asked."Yeah",Boomer grumbled."YAY!",she yelled, then planted a big, juicy kiss on his she pulled away, she said seductively,"You know, after dinner we could go up to your room and have desert if you want."He grinned widely and quickly said,"Definately.""Well before you two eat dinner and have "desert", I need to talk to Butterbabe in private.",Butch said as he grabbed Buttercup's wrist and lead her upstairs to his room. "Anybody want to see what the mean green couple are up to?",Brick asked looking at everyone left after Butch and Buttercup were out of sight. "I DO!",Blossom,and Bubbles yelled while raising their hand. "I don't know. The last time I snuck in on Butch and Buttercup, I saw something I didn't want to see and I ended up with a black eye for 3 weeks.",Boomer said scratching the back of his head. "That's were you got that from. I thought you said you fell and hit your face on the floor.",Bubbles said."Well it was as hard as the floor.",Boomer replied."Well, to prevent us from getting hurt, let's just easedrop and that way we won't have to see anything.", Blossom stated. "Okay.",Boomer said unsure of his they quietly made their way up the stairs and to Butch's door. Then they all pressed their ears up against the door.

_"Butch! That's amazing. Keep going!"..."I know!"..."Ohhhh! I love you so much!"...*kissing sounds*..."I hope your ready for this."... *kissing sounds*..."I am beyond ready"..."OOOHHHHHHH-"_

They quickly took their ears off the door before they heard something else.

"That was gross!",Bubbles said while rubbing on her ear hoping to get rid of the memory of the sounds."I know. I thought he said that they were going to talk not all that!",Brick said."Well at least we know that they had a nice anniversary.",Boomer they heard the door open and they saw Butch and Buttercup come out with their hair all frizzy and messed up.

"Hey guys. What are you all doing up here?",Buttercup asked looking at them. "Ohwewerejusteasedroppingonyo uandButchwhileyouwereinthatr oom.",Boomer said so quickly that nobody understood what he was saying. "What are you saying man?",Butch asked Boomer. "What he was trying to say is that we were getting bored down there so the boys said that we could do something in their room.",Blossom lied. "You know that's a lie, Now tell me what you were really doing.",Buttercup said giving Blossm and Bubbles a glare. "Okay! We were easedropping on you and Butch!",Bubbles confessed looking down. "WHAT!",Butch and Buttercup yelled. "BUBBLES!",Blossom and Brick screamed looking at her."I'm sorry,but they were going to find out sooner or later." "So you guys heard what we said.",Butch said through gritted teeth."Yes..",they said in a whisper. "Now the vacations ruined! It was just supposed to only be me and Butch going to Hawaii and ya'll weren't supposed to know. Now you are going to ask if you could come and then we would have say yes because it's the right thing to do. But then again when do we do what's right.",Buttercup ranted. "Ya'll are going to Hawaii!",everybody but Butch and Buttercup yelled."Yeah, ya'll heard us right." "Yeah, but it sounded like you were having sex, not talking about going to Hawaii!", Brick said. "Dammit, I guess the cat's out of the bag. I think we have to tell them what really happened behind that door.",Buttercup said and Butch nodded. They all then wen't downstairs and sat on the couch and the green couple began explaining things.

15 minutes before hand

**Buttercup's POV**

So Butch had practically dragged me upstairs and into his room. He sat me on his bed. I was about to cuss him out when he kissed me and leaned me back on the bed so he was on were kissing for like 4 minutes before he broke away for air. "What was that for?",I asked once I sat up. He was sitting next to me."Well it was an apology for what happened at the restaurant and I didn't want you to cuss me out before I tell you this.",he said. I was very confused, I mean what could he want to tell me."Are you going to tell me or not?", I asked being curious."So for a make-up present I have planned a vacation for just the two of us to go to Hawaii.",he said. "Are you joking?", I asked him seriously. He nodded his head. I was so excited.

"Butch! That's amazing. Keep going!...What are we going to do there and what places are near?",I asked him.

"Well we could go and learn how to surf or just relax on the beach. And I heard that there is a hotel that has an indoor and outdoor pool and is right next to the biggest waterpark in Hawaii."He said

"That sounds awesome!", I said."I know!",he said. I was so happy. We get to be alone together in a romantic place with kick ass waterparks and beaches. And I had to do something to thank him.

"Ohhhh! I love you so much!",I said and then I kissed him full on the lips. He laid me back down on the bed and continued kissing me. He licked my bottom lip asking me for entrance and I gladfully let him tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth and mine exploring his. Mmmmmm...he tasted like green apples and mint. My fingers found their way into his soft hair and got tangled in it. Then he pulled away and said,"I hope your ready for this...It's a big step to go on a trip with someone that's not family." Then he began kising my collar bone and sucking and licking my neck, probably leaving a hickey.I moaned softly."I am beyond ready...besides you're already as close to me as a family member",I said between moans. Then he stopped and we got back up into sitting position. "Good, because I plan on leaving in 2 days.",he replied."OOOHHHHHHHHHH! This is going to be so much fun!",I stated excitedly. "Yeah, it is but we should probably head back downstairs before they start getting suspicious." I nodded then we left the room to find everybody in front of his door.

Present Time

After Butch and Buttercup were finished explaining things they looked at everyone and saw that they were red with embarassement. They laughed while pointing a finger at them.

"Hey! Stop laughing, that isn't funny. We only heard parts of the conversation and by what we heard it sounded exactly like you were doing nasty things!",Boomer said defending himself.

"Why would we do that here when all of you are downstairs. Even though we have done that before.",Butch said sort of talking to himself at the end. He stopped and looked at everyone besides Buttercup's face which were wide-eyed and their jaws were down to the started bugging up.

"I was...just...joking!", he said between laughs."Don't play about that, it's just gross.",Blossom said returning to her normal self. "Off of that topic...Can we come too?, we won't be in your 'll have our own seperate rooms.",Bubbles said giving Buttercup the puppy dog face. "I don't care, but if I were you, I wouldn't come near our door unless you want to hear or see something even Blossom and Brick couldn't handle seeing or hearing.",Buttercup said nonchalontly leaning back into the couch cushions."We do some freaky things. Don't we Butch?" He nodded then scooted closer to her and whispered,"If you want we could try some new things when we get there." "Sounds good to me",she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Eugh! Save that for the hotel room",Brick said looking away."Yeah,..blah blah blah stop blah blah blah gross."Bubbles,Boomer, and Blossom started and Butch broke apart."I suggest you stop your complaining if you want to still come.",Butch said and they shut up. Butch chuckled then returned to kissing Buttercup.

This was a long night for all of them.

i hope you liked it :) please R&R but please no flaming. this is my first story


End file.
